A Horror Unleashed
by Coruscate Corruption
Summary: Uh, just a whole bunch of random ships.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bartimaeus Trilogy in any way whatsoever. It's that simple.

Another disclaimer: I don't really ship Nat/Piper, I'm Nat/Kitty all the way. :p

Yes, the story here leans towards Nat/Piper, however it implicates Nat/Kitty too. (I couldn't help it.)

* * *

Why the hell are you so dejected, Ms. Kitty Jones? I mean, it was awful how the demons slaughtered so many innocent commoners and took control of the minds of the great magicians, it really was.

But in you're perspective, it could have been worse. None of us like to think what would have happened if Nouda had won. Besides, I don't even think you give a damn about the part of what happened to the magicians. You abhored them. They were creatures corrupted with power and riches, in you're opinion.

Well, maybe you're right. All of them _were _sick megalomanics, including Mister Mandrake.

And yes, he was just as bad as the rest, but he was just so much more as well. I don't know how to explain this, really. You'll just have to trust me on this one. Not that you don't know or care to the full extent of him as I did or still do.

You mention Nathaniel again. Yes, Nathaniel, the birthname Mister Mandrake had told you when he thought he was going to die.

And then it hits me, were you in love with him? You probably didn't know him very much, though.

Wait, why did he tell _you _his birthname anyway? Why would he open up and bother to tell you? In this world, that would be a very dangerous move.

I open my mouth to ask you about him, but why bother? He's dead. We'll never see him again. Besides, that's not a question you ask someone you haven't even known for a week.

Besides, my speculations are probably just utter rubbish.

We talk for a while, you looking the same as I feel.

I just hope we aren't thinking of the same thing, or _someone_ rather.


	2. Chapter 2

It's hard to believe you are a magician. I can tell, just by the look of you, you are innocent. I see no signs of you being corrupted by the monsters of people you call your 'peers' or 'superiors.' I can't really say that for my master, or anyone else I've served. What is it about you? You are fascinating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You have no idea how refreshing it is to see you frequently before I have to meet my boss. After spending my time with a mass of artificial people, it's nice to look at something, or someone rather, real.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I take on guises, and you squeal into the arms of my master. Something inside hates it when he has his sleazy arms around you. But I love your expression when you see my new forms I take to terrify you with. You are more humble when you do that, rather then something all high and mighty. I love it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You take on a form, and you win every time. Your forms scare me. Hell, you scare me. You have me under total control of you. And you're just a dijinni. There's something wrong. A little voice says I should talk to Mr. Mandrake to get you to stop. But oddly, I love our interactions. For a magician, that's a weakness. I don't think it's a weakness though, not necessarily. Actually, I don't know what it is to tell you the truth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder why you are so entrancing. And why exactly I can't stop thinking about you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What makes me think about you and every encounter we have? I mean, you spirits like to play these kinds of things all the time. I think it's the expression on your face, perhaps. It's distinguished with a mix of emotions. I love looking at that face. I'm forced to keep studying you because I can't make out all of the inklings of your thoughts that gets expressed on you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My master leaves a book on his shelf. I look at the back. It is described as the 'Greatest tale of love and prejudices.' Out of boredom I read it. The writing style is mediocore, and it's too sappy, but oddly, it clarifies things. I think I feel the ways that the boy and the girl felt. This is wrong. Love is a human emotion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I know how I feel about you, but it can't work out. The only love I should feel is the love of a job promotion. Besides, the possibility is impossible that you even feel the slightest thing back. Besides there are too many differences.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This so-called 'love,' I guess, can be filed under-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is completley tainted love.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ This chapter might be a little vague and confusing, but if you're wondering, the pairing is supposed to be Kitty/Ninja. Which ninja, I don't know? It's just some random guy.

* * *

It's been twenty seven days that I've been having to do this tedium of a task.

I mean, C'mon, the British Empire is gone, deceased. Why is there a need for spies to investigate the country?

I guess it's because the Czechs are still scared of an attack or something. They are all one big paranoid lot there. But my leader supports them, and I'm just a mere servant. They say, I do. But what sucks is that all I do is sneak around and observe and take notes of what's going on inside and out with the (wreck remains of) the government. That's right, just _spying_ on them. I don't even have to nick anything or kill anybody. This is degrading considering my profession. (A ninja.)

But it's still so _dull_. The only thing I actually find interesting is one girl. Kitty Jones. No, scratch that. She's not interesting, she's captivating, fascinating, and something entirely different then the dull monotony of most.

I know all about her. She declined an important posistion in Parliamount. She helped save everybody when the demons revolted over there. She had briefly taken part in the magician's art. She was part of an old resistance against the government a few years back.

How do I know all this? I have my sources, and I have snuck around a little. I know what I'm doing.

It's funny in a way. I know how, who, and what she is. I just want to know her more. I'm slacking on the job here. I'm paying too much attention to one thing, the girl. It's not really good for the whole mission. I already know her pretty well enough. She should be considered insignificant.

But I just can't get myself to do it. It's wierd.

* * *

I am right now sitting on the roof of an apartment complex, or rather, exactly above you by three floors.

I reach into my pocket and take out a little piece of paper and a pen.

I write a short note telling you to meet me in a park a few blocks away from here.

* * *

I sit on a swing, waiting for you.

I know you read the note I sent you telling you to meet me.

And I know you read it. I had watched you while you had read it.

I wait.

* * *

I see you walking from the distance. Yes, there you go. Come and meet me, Kitty.

You walk through the entrance, and then you stop for a second and glance at everything in your surroundings.

I walk over to you, and I see panic in your eyes a split second later. Don't be scared Kitty.

I stop right in front of you. You ask me what I want.

I tilt my head a little and I kiss you on the lips. You're shocked, but you don't resist. You loosen your mouth a little more. It's a full make out session now.

And then suddenly, you just push me back and smack the crap out of me.

"What are you doing and who the hell are you?" You hiss.

Hmm, what am I doing? I have stalked you for a few days and have fallen in love with you. Is it really love? It could just be an obession. Who am I? That second question is more complicated. I know I'm a ninja, but I really don't know anything else. I really don't know if I'm good or evil. Probably both. Am I doomed to hell? Likely. Hobbies and interests? Not really, I get bored too quickly.

I know you're different. I can't really say you're a total symbol of innocence. You were part of that resistance, after all. But you seem, just, better then most when it comes to the consience and morals. I'm not really one to judge that though. And I don't really know your true idiosyncrasies and enjoyments.

Whatever both you and I are, I don't know. I know I don't deserve you though. I contemplate whether or not now is the time to end this foolish nonsense.

I give you one last kiss on the lips. And I walk away.

I might be back to see you again, Kitty. Or maybe not. It just depends.


End file.
